The Trip
by Emo Anime Addict
Summary: Uh-oh! Hiei won a contest that's gonna bring him to Hawaii. But he has choose 3 other people. Kurama has to go. But who else will Hiei choose? Rated for violence and language.
1. Winner!

_Me: So I got bored. Well read._

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing?" It was a cold, breezy day. Kurama was walking home from school when he saw his best friend in a tree scratching at something. "Scratching this thing," came the reply.

Kurama sighed. "Let me see that," Kurama said. Hiei looked down at him and sighed. He dropped it. Kurama picked it up. It read, **"Are you a winner?! Do you wanna be a winner?! Well all you have to do is scratch!!"**

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, these things are almost impossible to win." Hiei shrugged. "So? Now give it back!" Kurama handed it back to him. "Well, I'm leaving." Kurama started to walk away, hearing Hiei scratch the ticket.

"Kurama!" Kurama turned. "Yes?" Hiei gestured him to come back. Kurama walked towards him. "What does "You have won an all expense-paid trip to Hawaii" mean??" Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei stared at him.

"That look tells me that it's a good thing??" Kurama jumped up in the tree and pulled Hiei to the ground. "C'mon!!" Hiei looked at Kurama, who started to run. "What's the rush?!" Kurama kept running.

"We have to see if you've really won!!" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What?!" Kurama looked back at him. "If you've won, that's a really good thing! It's great!!" Hiei shook his head. "I can hardly wait," he said sarcastically.

Kurama whipped out his house keys. "Isn't Shiori home," Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama shook his head. "No. She called me while at school, saying she wasn't going to be home until 6:00. So I got the house to myself."

Hiei shrugged. "And what does it mean?" Kurama looked around for a phone. "What?" Hiei glared at him. "My question." Kurama stopped and thought back. "Oh! You won the grand prize!" Hiei smirked.

"Well, it was easy, wasn't it??" Kurama glared at him. Hiei laughed. "I knew you were gonna give me that look." Kurama growled and finally found the phone. He snatched the ticket from Hiei's hands.

"Hey bitch! Who the hell said you could take that from my hands," Hiei yelled at him. Kurama looked at the ticket and found what he was looking for. "I said I could snatch it from your hands," he said.

Hiei growled and muttered, "Well I said I could do this to you!" Kurama was about to dial the phone when he felt Hiei tackle him to the ground. "Hiei! Get off!" They started rolling on the ground. "No!!"

Kurama tried to pry him off, but even though he's the smallest of Kurama's group of friends, he was cetainly the toughest of the group. "Hiei!" Hiei refused to get off of him. Hiei bit his arm. "Damn you," Kurama yelled at Hiei.

Kurama yelped when he felt Hiei's teeth sin in deeper. Hiei stopped biting his arm and spit something out. "Ughh! I _did _bite hard!" Kurama looked at his arm. It was bleeding. "What did you do?!"

Hiei wiped his mouth. "Ughh! I bit you so hard, I started tasting blood! I have to go wash my mouth!" He got off of him and went to wash his mouth. Kurama looked at his arm again and sighed. "Well, at least I can finally call now in peace," he mumbled to himself.

He dialed (218)-444-5328. (A/N This is a made up phone number!) He heard the dialing tone. Then he heard a woman answer, "This is Japan's Lottery and Scratch It Hotline. How may I help you?"

Kurama said, "Hi. I need to know if I won the Scratch It contest." The woman said, "Well, what're the numbers? I'll look it up and see if you've won." Kurama read out the numbers 19, 44, 2, 87, and 9.

The woman told him to hold for a minute. Kurama waited and heard elevator music while he was holding. Hiei walked in. "I think I got all of the blood outta my mouth." Then the woman came back. "Sir, would you mind coming down here?"

Kurama replied, "No. I wouldn't mind." The woman said, "Thank you. The people here wanna see if you're bluffing or if you really have won, because those are the winning numbers." Kurama told her he would get there.

He grabbed Hiei's wrists. "Oh great. Now what," Hiei asked him. Kurama led him to his car. "We have to go down to the Lottery and Scratch It contest building downtown." Hiei looked at the car and jumped.

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GETTING IN THAT THING," Hiei yelled out. Kurama tackled Hiei to the ground and dragged him to the front seat door. "Well too bad!" Kurama pushed him into the seat and buckled him in.

"LEMME OUT!!" Kurama snickered. "No." He shut the door and ran to the driver's door. Hiei looked at Kurama and stared at him. Kurama started the car. "I hate you," Hiei said through his clenched teeth.

Kurama laughed. "I know." Then to get a reaction from Hiei, Kurama started fish-tailing it to the building. Hiei rolled down the window and screamed, "HE ROBBED A BANK AND KILLED 38 PEOPLE!!" Kurama smacked Hiei.

"Shut up!" Hiei glared at him. "No!!" Kurama had to laugh. Hiei was still glaring at him. "Well, what's so funny, Fox?!" Kurama pointed at Hiei's hair. "Look in the mirror!" Hiei looked in the mirror. He saw his hair pointing to the right.

"Dammit," he said, forming his hair to go straight up. Kurama screeched to a stop. "Well, we're here," Kurama said happily. He got out. Hiei looked at him. "What about me?!" Kurama looked back at him.

"I have to go in alone, Hiei." Hiei sighed. "Fine!" Kurama left. He went inside a building. He saw a beautiful girl answering phones. "And those aren't the winning numbers, sir! Good day!" And she hung up on the guy.

"So that's the girl who answered my call," Kurama muttered to himself. He walked up to the desk. "I'm the winner of the Scratch It contest. I have the ticket with me." The girl looked up at him. "Yes, go sit over there," she said, pointing to a chair in the lobby.

"OK." He went and sat down. 4 people came up to the desk the girl was sitting at and whispered something to her. She pointed to Kurama and whispered something back. The people nodded and started walking to Kurama.

"Hi. We own this building and we would like to see your ticket." Kurama nodded and gave him the ticket. They examined it and gave it back to him, all smiles as they did so. "You've won the contest, young man!"

Kurama cheered. "Now let's go into our office." They led Kurama to a big office and sat him down. "Now, we would like to congradulate you, sir!" Kurama smiled and nodded. "Now, is there any questions you want answered??"

Kurama thought for a moment. "Can I bring any guests?" The people nodded. "3 guests." Kurama nodded. "And when do my guests and I leave for Hawaii?" A girl sitting on a chair across from him said, "1 week. Then you'll be on the Hawaii beaches!"

Kurama nodded. "Thank you," he said. "That's all I wanted to know." They smiled and nodded, giving him 4 tickets to a plane. "Now come back in 6 days to tell us who you've brought." Kurama nodded. "Thanks again and bye!"

They smiled and nodded. "Bye!" And he left the office, outta the building, and back to his car where a pissed off Hiei was sitting in. "What the hell?! It took you 30 minutes to be comfirmed about the ticket?!"

Kurama sighed and nodded. "Well, problem. I have to go to Hawaii with you." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Who says I'm goin' to Hawaii?" Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I can't take the credit for winning something I didn't win. You have to go."

Hiei sighed. "Fine. Well, besides you and me, who else can go?" Kurama thought for a moment. "Besides me and you, 2 other people. You pick them." Hiei sighed glumly. "OK. I will." And Kurama smirked again as he buckled himself in.

"NOOO!! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME," Hiei screamed when Kurama backed outta the parking lot fast and started to fish-tail it again. "SAVE ME," Hiei screamed outta the window. Kurama laughed. This was gonna be 1 fun trip back to his house.

_Me: Long, right? Well, review..._


	2. 2 tickets

_Me: mmmMMMMmmm... Huh?? Oh... hi... Read._

Kurama screeched to a stop again when he reached his house. He got out and went over to Hiei's door, opening the door and unbuckling him. Hiei pushed him down and landed on the ground. "Oh my God, ground! You don't know how much I missed you!"

Kurama sweat dropped. "Hiei, I was only kidding when I was driving." Hiei glared at him. "And you are dying!" Kurama stood up. "Well, you better think about who's coming on your trip to Hawaii!" And he ran into his house.

"Damn you Fox!" Hiei sighed. "Dammit." He walked to a tree and jumped. "Well, I hate to say it, but he's right. I gotta think who else is coming with us to Hawaii." He sighed. "Dammit." He sat there for a minute and he fell asleep.

_The next day..._

"Hiei! Why didn't you tell us you won the Scratch It contest?!" Hiei groaned. "What?!" He looked at Yusuke, who was waving at him. "Dammit! What do you want, Spirit Detective?!" Yusuke threw something at him.

"Yusuke!!" Yusuke snickered. "Soory, Hiei! I couldn't resist!" Hiei jumped down on him. "I hope you go die, alone and in a hole, where no one can see you!" Yusuke gave out a fake laugh. "Funnee," he said sarcastically.

"So can I go with?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "To where?" Yusuke smacked him. "To Hawaii with you and Kurama!" Hiei glared at him. "Kurama told you, didn't he?" Yusuke covered his mouth. "Forget I said anything!"

Hiei looked at him. He grabbed his collar and yanked him down to be eye-level ti himself. "Yusuke, you better tell me the truth or I promise you that you will never wake up in the Ningenkai ever again!" Yusuke whimpered.

"OK, he told me!" Hiei let his collar go. "He's dead." He jumped and he was gone. "So was that a yes or a no," he yelled at him. He sighed. "Dammit." Then he was tackled by Hiei. "If I say yes, will you shut up?!"

Yusuke nodded happily. "OK. You... can come," he said. "And I gotta find a cetain red-haired kitsune." Yusuke gulped. "What're you gonna do when you find him?" Hiei evily chuckled. "I have to bring him to Hawaii, so I'll just bring his head to Hawaii."

Yusuke fainted. Hiei laughed. "Pussy!" And he was gone. He stopped when he heard something. "Uh-oh! My giggle sense is tingling!" He turned and saw Botan and Keiko running towads him, giggling like crazy.

His eyes widened and he started running. "Hiei! Wait! It's me and Botan," Keiko yelled at him. "No! I know why you want me!" Keiko whispered something to Botan and she agreed. Botan threw an acorn at Hiei's head.

He stopped. "Told ya," Keiko triumphantly told Botan. Hiei looked back at them. "Dammit! I forgot!" But before he could run again, Keiko and Botan jumped on him. "NOO!!" They laughed harder, but this time it was evily.

"So Kurama says you won the big Scratch It contest! Did ya," Botan asked Hiei. Hiei shook his head. "Don't believe him! He does crack! He does meth! He does both!" They laughed. "Why didn't you tell us, Hiei? We're your friends," Keiko said.

Hiei glared at them. "Do friends tackle their friends to the ground?" Keiko and Botan exchanged glances. "Kurama said you tackled him to the ground," Botan pointed out. Hiei shrugged. "So? We're _best friends. _Did that ever cross your empty minds?!"

They smacked him. Hiei held his head. "Well, because you smacked me, none of you get to go! Dumbasses," he said. "Besides, I already told Spirit Boy he could go, so that means only 1 person is left for the ticket."

Keiko hugged him. "You're mine," she said to him. "HELP ME! THESE GIRLS ARE MOLESTERS!" Keiko laughed. Botan giggled. "No one will believe someone like yourself," Keiko said. She dragged him into an alley.

"And certainly no one will find us in a dark alley," Keiko said. Hiei growled. "THEY'RE MOLESTING ME!!" Then Keiko and Botan got in front of him. He was a little scared. "Any last words," Botan asked him.

Hiei looked behind them and said, "Uh... YUSUKE!!" They were shocked and turned, thinking Yusuke was behind them. Hiei saw this as an opportunity and jumped. He started running. "Bitches!!" They looked around.

"Hiei!!" Hiei didn't look back at them. He just kept running, far enough so that they can't find him. "I... I can't believe they wanna go to Hawaii that bad!" He fell on the ground. He laid there for a few minutes.

"Damn they can be cruel. Oh shit!" He sat up and saw Botan and Keiko on Botan's oar. "Hiei! Get back here!!" Hiei jumped on his feet and started running. "DAMN YOU GUYS ARE CRUEL!" They glared at him.

"We are not! We're just outgoing, not giving up until we got what we want!" Hiei looked back and was still running. Botangot a little bit ahead of Hiei, just far enough so Keiko could grab him.

Hiei knew what they were up to. He stopped abruptly. They kept going. He ran the way he was facing, fast and hard. He was panting when he reached the alley again. He hid behind a dumpster and rested there.

"Damn. They... are... never gonna... give up!" He panted and just lied there. His feet were feeling a bit better, so he jumped up and started running again, this time not resting until he got to the tree he slept on over night.

He stopped when he reached the tree. He jumped up and rested there. He heard footsteps running. He looked down and saw Kurama running. He simply jumped and landed on his back. Kurama wheezed.

"Hiei! What're you doin'?!" Hiei glared at him. "Exactly how many people did you tell about me winning that damn Scratch It contest?!" Kurama sighed. "Just our friends." Hiei sighed. "Don't tell me. Kuwabara also?"

Kurama nodded. "He's a friend." Hiei shook his head. "Not my friend!" Then they heard, "HIEI!!" Hiei groaned and stood up, getting off of Kurama. "I already got Botan and Keiko on my case! I don't need Idiot to be on my case also!"

He started running. Kurama stared at Hiei as he ran. "I bet I know where he's gonna go," he said. He heard THUMP THUMP THUMP!! He looked at Kuwabara. "Where is that shrimp?!" Kurama sighed.

"He left. I swear he didn't tell me where to." Kuwabara groaned. "Damn! I need to find out if I can go with him to Hawaii!" He started running. Kurama sighed. "Oh well. I'm just gonna go back in my room and pretend nothing happened." He went inside his house and up to his room.

_Me: Ooooh! I wonder who Hiei will bring next! And where he went to. Oh well. Review._


	3. Swimming

_Me: ... Hi... OMG I SAW YOUR FACE! READ!!_

Kurama was lying on his bed, trying to forget wha happened, but it was hard. Really hard. But he was failing. Then he heard Kuwabara outside, banging on his door. "Kurama?! Where's Hiei?!" Kurama sighed.

He went to is window and threw a shoe at Kuwabara. "Go home!" Kuwabara threw the shoe back to him. "GO FU-" But before he could finish his sentence, they heard screaming. "MOLESTERS!!"

They looked down the road. They sweat dropped when they saw Hiei running with Botan and Keiko chasing him. "DAMN YOU FOX!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TELL GIRLS ABOUT TRIPS," Hiei yelled at Kurama.

Kurama watched him run. He sighed and jumped down from his window. "Ooh! That was cool," Kuwabara exclaimed. Kurama shrugged and got out his bike. "I'll try to save you, Hiei," he yelled out.

He started out slow. But Kuwabara could see why. The way Hiei was running, there was a big, steep hill that's impossible to use your brakes if you're going too damn fast! Kurama made it to the top of the hill.

He looked down and saw Hiei about a few yards down. He started down really, really, really fast. "HIEI! GRAB MY HAND," Kurama yelled to him. He was gonna pass him up if he didn't. So Hiei grabbed his wrist.

Botan and Keiko saw this, so Botan's oar picked up a bit of speed. Kurama snickered. Hiei looked at what Kurama laughed at and grabbed Kurama's ears. "Damn you Fox," he yelled. What he saw really had scared him.

Down where the hill stops was a big lake. Hiei, with being a _fire _demon, didn't know how to swim and wasn't planning on swimming. "I hope you die," he yelled at Kurama. Kurama laughed again.

"This is fun!" Hiei growled. "It's not for me!!" Kurama snickered but abruptly stopped. Hiei glared at him. "Did you finally die?" Kurama looked down. Hiei looked up. "DAMN YOU FOX!!" The lake was getting closer.

Kurama stopped instantly, sending him flying with Hiei. They fell into the lake. Kurama came up from the water, but saw no sign of Hiei. He dived back in. _"I forgot Hiei is a fire demon and doesn't know how to swim," _Kurama thought.

He saw Hiei struggling with something. Kurama swam a little deeper and saw Hiei's cloak stuck between 2 rocks. Kurama swam near the rocks and started pulling on them. Hiei forgot about breathing and tried to get his cloak loose.

But their attempts failed. Kurama held his neck and swam back up to get his breath. Hiei thought for a moment and remembered about air. He needed air to be and stay alive. He started thinking.

_"OK me, a fire demon living in the Ningenkai, needs air to breathe. If I don't have air, then I can't breathe. If I can't breathe-" _That's when he put 2 and 2 together. He held his neck like Kurama had done.

Kurama dived back in. He swam faster so he could have more time to free Hiei. Hiei sent him a message telepathically, saying, _"Damn you, Fox! I can't breathe!" _Kurama was trying to free Hiei from the rocks.

_"Hiei, I think you need to take off your cloak." _Hiei glared at him. _"I swear, if you start to molest me-"_ But he was cut off with Kurama trying to take off his cloak. He held his neck again and swam back to the surface.

Hiei took off his cloak. He fortunately got it off and swam back to the surface. He deeply breathed as soon as he hit the surface. Kurama looked at him, impressed. "You know how to swim?" Hiei growled.

"No Kurama. I can't. I observed how you swam, so I did the same thing." He wasn't saying it sarcastically, so Kurama believed him. He grabbed Hiei's arm and started to swim back to solid ground.

As soon as they got to the ground, Hiei smacked Kurama. "What the hell was that for," Kurama asked him, pissed off. He held his head. Hiei kicked him. "I wonder! Hmm, I'm a fire demon who can't swim and hates bikes. I was thrown into the lake and was stuck there for who knows how long!"

Kurama sweat dropped. "OK Hiei. I can take the hint." Hiei shook his head. He jumped back into the lake. Kurama looked at him in disbelief. Hiei wanted his cloak back. He swam to the rocks and saw his cloak.

He kicked the rocks hard, moving them away and and grabbing his cloak. He started back up to the surface. Kurama saw him, but didn't see the cloak. "Hiei! Are you crazy?!" Hiei glared at him hard.

"All I wanted was my cloak," he said, holding up his prized possesion. Kurama shook his head. When Hiei reached the surface, he slipped his cloak back on. Kurama stared at him. "You would risk drowning to get that thing?"

Hiei nodded and smirked. "Why?" Kurama kicked him. "I know what you're trying to say, Hiei!" But before Hiei could say something, he heard Kuwabara yell his name. He groaned and turned.

Kuwabara was waving at him. "Hiei," he said, panting. Hiei raised an eyebrow and sighed. "OK, just because I'm starting to get pissed off from people asking me if they can come to Hawaii with me, you can come!"

He jumped and was gone. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was wondering if Hiei was Yukina's brother, but what the hell?! I get to go!!" He started running happily. Kurama's eyes widened.

"How in the hell did he find _that _out," Kurama asked himself. "Well Kid, perhaps because he's finally had a brain transplant," said Youko in his head. Kurama growled. "You're starting to piss me off!"

Youko laughed. "I know." But Kurama heard Botan and Keiko screaming at each other. Keiko ran to Kurama. "Say it isn't so?" Kurama sighed. "If this is about that trip, then yes, Hiei did say Kuwabara could go."

They screamed louder at each other. "Dammit!" And they left. Kurama and Youko shook their heads. "Well Youko, I'm gonna go back home and try to pretend this never happened." Youko nodded. And he started back home.

_Me: Wow. I can't wait to find out what's gonna happen next! And I just had to put the swimming part in for humor. Please review!_


End file.
